Murdoc's childhood
by Ariis
Summary: Will Murdoc live his life the way he wants?will he find his brother?wat'll happen next!
1. Murdoc's beginning

Murdoc's

Childhood

Ariis: Ok, this is my first story...don't yell at me if it's absolutely dreadful. I'm just a beginner!

Chapter 1:

It twas a beautiful Saturday afternoon, June 6th, when Murdoc's mum was being rushed to the ER as she screamed in excruciating pain. She was quickly pushed in a wheel chair by the doctor, with the father of the child to the right of Mrs. Niccals. They finally arrived to the room. The nurses told Mr. Niccals to wait outside until they gave him a holler. So, he paced up and down the hallways trying to be patient,but he couldn't. So he sat down to take his peace. He calmly put his head in his hands,and when he was just about to cry, the nurse finally called for him.

Nurse:"Mr. Niccals...you may come in now."

He peeked his head through the door, and slowly walked through the door.

Mrs. Niccals:"Well 'ello dear...here's your- I mean _our_ son. What do you wanna call 'em?"

Mr. Niccals:"Eeeeeehhhhh...errrrrrr...Murdoc! We'll call the lad Murdoc."

Mrs. Niccals:"Murdoc?...Murdoc...Eh, good 'nuff." She smiled and looked at the young bloke.

Mr Niccals:"C'mon dear, lets go home and introduce him to his brother."

Mrs. Niccals:"Sounds good, love."

So the Niccals' got home...Mr. Niccals called for Murdoc's brother, but no answer, nor he came down. Mr. Niccals called for him for a few minutes, still, no answer. So he stomped up to his room to tear him downstairs, but he wasn't in his room. In fact, he wasn't even in that house! Mr. Niccals found a little yellow post-it note on a desk .It read, in scribbled writing: "I don't want a brother. Maybe I will in a while. But until that time, I'll be gone.

Love,

Your older son"

They searched and searched for months at that, but for 5 years, then they finally gave up after Murdoc turned 5.

A week later...

The young 5 year old was just laying under a pipe-leakage, letting the cold water drip on his fore-head. He was taking a small nap, until he awoke to the painful yells of his mum and dad yelling AGAIN. The boy got up from his floor mattress and crept through the freezing basement, in which he lived in, to turn on the lights. He got to the switch and got on his tip-toes to reach the switch. He flicked it on. He climbed up the stairs holding his little blue blanket with a demon on it, and opened the door quietly. Murdoc crawled over to the table, and sat under it holding a big rock that he found outside one day. He was planning to hit his father with it. He waited for the right time...

Ariis: Ok, tell me if its horrible. I don't care what you say, just don't hurt me! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout to: Bryce, Luna, Joe, Travis, and my boyfriend, Josh(I love you babe!). Please, leave a review, and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc's

Childhood

Ariis: Ok, this is my first story...don't yell at me if it's absolutely dreadful. I'm just a beginner!

Chapter 1:

It twas a beautiful Saturday afternoon, June 6th, when Murdoc's mum was being rushed to the ER as she screamed in excruciating pain. She was quickly pushed in a wheel chair by the doctor, with the father of the child to the right of Mrs. Niccals. They finally arrived to the room. The nurses told Mr. Niccals to wait outside until they gave him a holler. So, he paced up and down the hallways trying to be patient,but he couldn't. So he sat down to take his peace. He calmly put his head in his hands,and when he was just about to cry, the nurse finally called for him.

Nurse:"Mr. Niccals...you may come in now."

He peeked his head through the door, and slowly walked through the door.

Mrs. Niccals:"Well 'ello dear...here's your- I mean _our_ son. What do you wanna call 'em?"

Mr. Niccals:"Eeeeeehhhhh...errrrrrr...Murdoc! We'll call the lad Murdoc."

Mrs. Niccals:"Murdoc?...Murdoc...Eh, good 'nuff." She smiled and looked at the young bloke.

Mr Niccals:"C'mon dear, lets go home and introduce him to his brother."

Mrs. Niccals:"Sounds good, love."

So the Niccals' got home...Mr. Niccals called for Murdoc's brother, but no answer, nor he came down. Mr. Niccals called for him for a few minutes, still, no answer. So he stomped up to his room to tear him downstairs, but he wasn't in his room. In fact, he wasn't even in that house! Mr. Niccals found a little yellow post-it note on a desk .It read, in scribbled writing: "I don't want a brother. Maybe I will in a while. But until that time, I'll be gone.

Love,

Your older son"

They searched and searched for months at that, but for 5 years, then they finally gave up after Murdoc turned 5.

A week later...

The young 5 year old was just laying under a pipe-leakage, letting the cold water drip on his fore-head. He was taking a small nap, until he awoke to the painful yells of his mum and dad yelling AGAIN. The boy got up from his floor mattress and crept through the freezing basement, in which he lived in, to turn on the lights. He got to the switch and got on his tip-toes to reach the switch. He flicked it on. He climbed up the stairs holding his little blue blanket with a demon on it, and opened the door quietly. Murdoc crawled over to the table, and sat under it holding a big rock that he found outside one day. He was planning to hit his father with it. He waited for the right time...

Ariis: Ok, tell me if its horrible. I don't care what you say, just don't hurt me! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout to: Bryce, Luna, Joe, Travis, and my boyfriend, Josh(I love you babe!). Please, leave a review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
